guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Requiem for a Brain
Overview Summary #Travel to the ancient temple in the Sulfurous Wastes. #Retrieve the Ancient Tome of Knowledge. #Return to Infantryman Hareh with the ancient tome. #See Infantryman Hareh for your reward. Obtained From :Infantryman Hareh in The Sulfurous Wastes Requirements :A Deal's a Deal Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*Ancient Artifact Dialogue :"Braaiiiins! It's all about brains around here! Just because I'm not a scholar I can't be a commanding officer! Everyone's always giving me orders, telling me what to do.... And, of course, when the plan goes to hell, it's always blamed on the lowly peons like me. If only I was smarter I could convince someone to give me a chance...then things would go better around here. Maybe you could go to the old temple in the '''Sulfurous Wastes' and get me an ancient tome of knowledge! I bet if I spent a few days reading over it, I'd have all the brains I need."'' ::Accept: "Read books. Get brains. Sounds simple." ::Reject: "You'll need more than knowledge to fill that gaping hole between your ears." ::When asked about quest: "Have you found the '''tome of knowledge' yet? It's in the old temple in the Sulfurous Wastes."'' Reward Dialogue :"Wow, you got it! Thanks so much. Now I can finally become the officer I was meant to be instead of just a lowly gentleman! And to think, dad said I'd never amount to anything. I sure showed him! That tome looks pretty thick, though... I hope there aren't too many big words in there." Followup :Raising an Army Walkthrough After accepting the quest, just travel to the hidden Temple of the Monoliths at the southwestern corner of the Sulfurous Wastes. Right before the entrance, you will see the Ancient Tome of Knowledge on the ground. Bring it back to Hareh to claim your reward. Notes *To reach Hareh who is on a rocky area separated from the rest of the explorable area by a gap, you'll need to knock down a pillar using Junundu Smash to bridge that gap. Lure some monsters up in the area of the pillar while in a Junundu and fight them to build up enough adrenaline to use the skill. *An alternative method for reaching him is as a Necromancer, use either Consume Corpse or Necrotic Traversal to get to the rocky area. *It is advisable to take either Temple of the Monoliths or A Show of Force at the same time as this quest, since they require you to go to the same location. *Two groups of Margonites will spawn behind you, from the way you came, after you pick up the Ancient Tome of Knowledge. *There is a Treasure Chest inside the temple near the Ancient Tome. *This quest is part of one of the most popular and effective methods of farming Lightbringer points (see Lightbringer point farming page for more information). If you are planning to do this, do not accept the quest reward from Infantryman Hareh. Trivia *This quest, and its follow up, are probably references to Army of Darkness, in which Ash, the hero, retrieves an ancient evil text, and then accidentally raises an undead army from the nearby graveyard. *However, the title of this quest suggests Requiem for a Dream, a fairly famous movie, directed by Darren Aronofsky. Another earlier film by Aronofsky, entitled π ("Pi"), also features a mathematical prodigy on an extensive research and a quite graphic shot of a pulsating human brain on a surface. Category:Nightfall quests